Bloody Roar IV: The Final Moment
by It's Just Matt
Summary: Kenji faces the reality of his approaching death while Xion continues to turn him against the others.
1. Things Are Going To Change

Bloody Roar IV: The Final Moment  
  
xXMAttackXx

MadLab

Reader's Note  
This is Right before BR4(the game) and immediantly after BR3TFA(Bloody Roar III: The Fallen Angel). You need to have read BR2TSA and BR3TFA to fully understand this story.  
Reader's Note

Chapter One-Things Are Going to Change

un·sta·ble -'stA-b&l _adj :_ not stable : not firm or fixed : not constant: as a : not steady in action or movement : IRREGULAR an unstable pulse b : wavering in purpose or intent : VACILLATING c : lacking steadiness : apt to move, sway, or fall an unstable tower d (1) : liable to change or alteration an unstable economy unstable weather (2) : readily changing (as by decomposing) in chemical composition or biological activity e : characterized by lack of emotional control

Kenji arrived at home. It was late, probably about three in the morning. Kenji opened the door and walked in. Suddenly the lights came on and Yugo was standing by the counter. The expression on his face was less than pleased.

Kenji looked at him, "Is there a reason behind that face of yours?"

Yugo got in Kenji's face, "Hell yeah there's a reason! You've been gone for three days! You did'nt tell anybody where you were! And you show up at three in the morning! What the hell do you think this is!"

Kenji could'nt take it anymore and he suddenly snapped, "Shut-up! You listen to me! First of all, I'm not a kid anymore! I should'nt have to check in with you every ten minuets! Secondly, you have no idea what I've been through!".

Yugo was at a loss of words. He did'nt know how to react. "Kenji, I'm the authority here and your going to listen to me".

"Who are you to tell me what to do? Your not my father. Your not even related to me!". Kenji got his jacket off of the chair and stormed outside. "I have to get away from this", Kenji thought. "Xion was right. I can't let Yugo boss me around. No one controls me!". He walked away from his home without looking back.

Yugo was too proud to beg Kenji to come back. He let him walk, "He's a grown man now. Just like he said".

About a mile away Uriko was sleeping, snug in her bed. The girl's slumber was interrupted by a gentle rapping at her window. Uriko turned over to see Kenji standing out in the cold. Without hesitation, she got out of bed and opened her window. "Kenji! What are you doing out here?".

"Yugo. I can't stay in the same house with him any longer", Kenji looked down.

Uriko had no choice but to let Kenji in. She could'nt leave him in the cold all night. "...Come in but be quiet. If mom finds out we'll both be in big trouble".

Kenji swiftly went through the window, he instantly wrapped his arms around Uriko. Knowing that he did'nt have much longer, he wanted to spend the time he had left with the one love of his life. "Uriko. You make me a good person. In all of the darkness that surrounds me, in all of the evil, your the one part of my life that's good. I wish this moment was forever."

Uriko began to tear up, "Kenji...it's ok...I'm here...". She placed her lips on his and they both laid down on the bed. Uriko rested on top of her lover. Kenji soothingly rubbed her back giving her goosebumps. His hands made their way her hips and he pulled her close.

Uriko put her head to his chest, "It's ok with me..."

Kenji stood by the window. He could'nt sleep. He looked at Uriko, who was sound asleep on the bed. He was taken by all of her beauty. In that moment he felt pure, he felt that nothing else mattered. There was only her. Soon the sun began to rise and Uriko woke up. "Kenji..."

"I'm here", Kenji replied to reassure her.

Uriko closed her eyes, "Stay...with me".

"I'll be here. As long as you want", Kenji said still looking at the sunrise.

End of Chapter

Next Chapter: Chapter Two-Know The True Enemy


	2. Know The True Enemy

Bloody Roar IV: The Final Moment  
  
xXMAttackXx

MadLab

Reader's Note  
This is Right before BR4(the game) and immediantly after BR3TFA(Bloody Roar III: The Fallen Angel). You need to have read BR2TSA and BR3TFA to fully understand this story.  
Reader's Note

Chapter Two-Know The True Enemy

Xion entered his hideout and through his coat on a couch. I wasn't until he sat behind his desk and looked around that he noticed that all of his new gang of henchmen were all unconcious. Xion stood up in a slight shock. "Show yourself, coward!", Xion shout while looking around franticly.

"Coward?...You're one to talk", a deep and calm voice answered.

Xion turned to find the intruder standing right behind him. Regaining his cool Xion greeted the man, "What do you want..._Master Long_?"

"I don't know what you're planning, but I'm guessing that it involves the cloned zoanthropes", Long answered back.

Xion raised his eyebrows, "Wow, you _are _intelligent. Those clones have power far beyond our own".

Long put his arms behind his back, "You're admitting inferiority? I'm impressed"

"Inferior to them? Me? Don't make me laugh old man. They may be powerful, but they lack thought. They're just berserkers, no brains at all.", Xion said with a smug look on his face.

"The same could be said about you", Long said.

Xion made a disgusted look at hearing this from Long.

Long sat down in the chair on the otherside of Xion's desk, "How do you propose to control these...berserkers?"

Xion sat down as well, "They simply want to destroy. If you get in the way, they destroy you. I'll give them subjects to destroy...and I'll stay out of their way".

Long almost smiled, "Do you honestly think that it's going to be that easy?"

"Well, we'll just see won't we?", Xion answered. He still bared the same smug look on his face. A look that screamed, _"I don't care"._

Long stood up and began to walk out of Xion's hideout. Just as Long approached the door, he stopped and looked back at Xion, "...You're like a child. You don't know when to stop playing. I fear that you will become a victim of your own games.

Xion scoffed at Long's last words, "Whatever old-man".

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Kenji sat under a billboard, atop a fairly large building downtown. Shrouded in his scarf, he held the sword that Eddie had given him. _"I'm sorry Eddie...Eddie and Takuryu. You both died because of me..."_. Kenji pondered on about what a trouble he's been since Yugo brought him amoung the others.

Kenji sensed the presence of another person. At about that time, a voice spoke up, "You can't help it...it's the way you were made".

Kenji stood and turned to find Xion leaning against the billboard, casually of course. Kenji looked back out at the city, "What do you know about me?"

"More than _they _told you", Xion answered. He was referring to Yugo and the others.

Kenji looked at Xion, "What do you mean".

Xion walked up and stood beside Kenji. They both stood on the edge of the building. Xion's sinister eyes met Kenji's, "Doesn't it bother you that Yugo neglected to tell you about how he found you at a Tylon Laboratory? Doesn't it bother you that none of your so called _friends _ever took the effort to find out who you really are?"

"Doesn't matter now, I know who I am. I'm Bakuryu...master in the Kato school of ninja. That's who I was made to be anyway...I'm nobody. I'm not of this world. I was created. I'm just the product of experimenting...", Kenji answered. He seemed to have completely abandoned emotion at this point.

Xion grinned, "You know why Yugo is giving you so much trouble? It's because he's scared of you. He saw you fighting and he's realized that your abilities surpass his own. He's scared of not being the strongest anymore".

"I still can't beat him...", Kenji argued.

"Not like this...but I can help you become stronger", Xion told the boy.

Xion's words seemed to strike interest in Kenji. He looked at Xion with a seriousness in his eyes, "How?"

"When you fought Vertigo you unleashed all of your raw power. Others may tell you that you're _unstable. _It's true, but I can stablize this power. The reason for instability is because your raw power is...a dark power. In order to use it properly...you have to accept darkness...are you ready to accept such a thing?", Xion asked. His proposal seemed very tempting. Before Kenji would turn away from such a thing, but now the concept of unlimited power caught him.

Kenji looked out at the city again. "What happens to me if I accept darkness?", Kenji asked curiously.

"Besides becoming stronger than you could have ever imagined? Let's see...you'll join others like you, with infinite power.. All you have to do is take my hand...", Xion extended his right hand. He bared a friendly, but sinister grin on his face.

Kenji looked at the hand. It seemed to glow with a dark aura, and it captivated Kenji. He stretched his own hand out. Even if Kenji wanted to stop, he couldn't. He was completely taken by his new friend's offering. Just as Kenji's hand touched Xion's thousands of pains rushed through his body all at once. Suddenly, he couldn't move. Kenji fell to his knees.

Xion still had Kenji's hand within his grip. "You'll be a warrior in a dark legion...", Xion's grin became a twisted smile, "MY LEGION!".

When Kenji's hand broke from Xion's he felt the after sensation of all the pain from before. His, now, red eyes looked like they could burn straight through anyone who met them. Kenji stood up quickly. He was now in rage because of the pain inflicted upon him. He aimed his fire-like eyes at Xion, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!". Kenji was about to attack but just as he pulled back his fist he froze.

"A deal is a deal...", Xion said calmly. He extended his hand toward Kenji. Xion now owned Kenji completely. The boy was once again a slave of evil. Xion curled his hand into a fist, "We have work to do...I have a task for you"

"Yes?", Kenji asked as he bowed his head.

"Destroy the Chimera", Xion ordered.

Kenji nodded, "Yes...master..."

End of Chapter


	3. So Be It

Bloody Roar IV: The Final Moment  
  
xXMAttackXx

MadLab

Reader's Note  
This is right before BR4(the game) and immediantly after BR3TFA(Bloody Roar III: The Fallen Angel). You need to have read BR2TSA and BR3TFA to fully understand this story.  
Reader's Note

Chapter Three: "So Be It"

Yugo, Alice, and Uriko were met at Yugo's house by Long. The subject of concern was, of course, Kenji and his new _friend._ The severity of the situation was a mystery to the others as Long gave away no emotion with his constantly stolid appearence.

"Master Long, what's happening to Kenji?", Uriko asked, quite upset, "He's not acting like himself".

Long nodded, "Indeed. I've learned from an old friend of mine that Kenji is going through a period of increasing mental stability".

"I noticed", Yugo commented sarcasticly, "But why Kenji?"

Long focused his eyes on the floor for a moment. He looked back at Yugo, "Kenji was born of science. In the early days of Tylon, Busuzima was very interested in cloning. He cloned Kenji using an experimental technique that involved artificial birthing machines."

Yugo, Alice, and especially Uriko were shocked. The thought of Kenji being a cloned human was hard to accept. Uriko was still worried about Kenji's condition. She approached Long. "How can we help Kenji? Master, you have to know. How do we fix all of this?", the girl asked desperately.

Long didn't know what to say. He had no idea how to help Kenji or even if he could. Long turned away from Uriko. He was not accustomed to her sorrowful eyes, "I'm sorry, but I don't know how to fix Kenji's condition. He does need our help. I suspect that Xion is going to attempt to use Kenji somehow".

Yugo's jaw tightened, "Xion! I knew that he was behind this! It's about time that put an end to Xion's schemes!".

"Don't let your rivalry with Xion cloud your ability to see the real problem. Kenji comes first", Long said, looking directly at Yugo.

Alice looked troubled, "Master Long...are you sure that Xion is planning on using Kenji?"

Long's expression didn't change much, "No, but I have..._a feeling_...you would say".

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Downtown, two beasts fought furiously. Kenji unleashed a relentless assualt on the chimera. The behemoth of a zoanthrope, Uranus, fell to the ground and changed back into her human form. She was no match for Kenji's new found power. His red eyes looked upon her with disgust.

"Lord Xion commands you dead. His will must be done", Just as Kenji was about to deal the finishing blow, a taunt came from behind him.

"I see that you like beating women...", shouted the voice.

Kenji turned around to find Shenlong standing in the middle of the street. His face was covered in wire like veins that bulged up from under his skin. Shenlong's appearence was most likely fault of the same condition that Kenji had.

Shenlong gritted his teeth. "I'll kill you", he threatened.

"You will try", Kenji said with hate in his eyes.

Shenlong lunged at Kenji, who easily avoided Shenlong's attack. After realizing that his opponent was behind him, Shenlong attempted to trip Kenji up. He dropped to the ground and swung his leg across the street. Kenji quickly backflipped, again avoiding Shenlong's strike. Furious, Shenlong transformed into his beast form. Kenji looked directly into the eyes of the white tiger. They were yellow and burned with rage.

The tiger roared and charged at the ninja. Just as Shenlong neared, Kenji's right hand became a massive mole claw. Kenji slid to the left and dug his claws right into Shenlong's torso. Everything stopped. Everything was silent. Kenji then snatched his hand out of the tiger, who fell over onto the street.

"Fool", Kenji muttered under his breath. He turned around to find his old allies staring him down. Kenji grinned as if he were Xion, "Did you come here to die as well?"

Yugo beared a serious expression on his face, "No. We're here to save you from yourself. Kenji, stop this madness. I don't want to have to fight you".

"I don't blame you", Kenji said sarcasticly, "I wouldn't want to fight me either".

Uriko began to cry, "Kenji! What's wrong with you? Please come back to us! I love you!".

Kenji didn't take his eyes off of Yugo, "Love is a foolish emotion. Attachment to anyone or anything is a weakness".

"Love gives you strength. With love in your heart you can't fail", Alice said, trying to reach Kenji.

Kenji took his fighting stance. "Then let you hope that Yugo's heart is filled with love", he warned, "because he is going to need it".

Yugo took his stance as well, "Kenji, I'm going to tell you one more time. Don't do this. We can help you".

"I've been waiting for this. A chance to strike you down. I will destroy you!", Kenji shouted.

"So be it", said Yugo.

End of Chapter.

Next Chapter: Brothers No More...


	4. Brothers No More

Bloody Roar IV: The Final Moment  
  
xXMAttackXx

MadLab

Reader's Note  
This is Right before BR4(the game) and immediantly after BR3TFA(Bloody Roar III: The Fallen Angel). You need to have read BR2TSA and BR3TFA to fully understand this story.  
Reader's Note

Chapter Four: Brothers No More

In the middle of the street, Kenji and the man who was the closet to him stood in opposition. There was a dead silence in the air. The tension could be cut with a knife.

Kenji took his fighting stance. "Then let you hope that Yugo's heart is filled with love", he warned, "because he is going to need it".

Yugo took his stance as well, "Kenji, I'm going to tell you one more time. Don't do this. We can help you".

"I've been waiting for this. A chance to strike you down. I will destroy you!", Kenji shouted.

"So be it", said Yugo.

A voice boomed from atop one of the buildings, "Excellent".

Uriko and Alice looked up to find Xion. Neither Yugo nor Kenji payed him any mind.

"Xion, are you behind this? Tell me that you're not!", Alice asked with desparation.

"What's happening now could not have been avoided. These two were destined to battle to the death", Xion answered.

Alice got frustrated, "Are you involved in this or not! Just answer me!"

Uriko joined in, "What did you do to Kenji?"

"You abandoned him. So he has joined me", Xion answered, taunting.

Uriko became filled with rage, "You brainwashed him didn't you? Just like Busuzima! I'm tired of people using him". Uriko jumped up toward Xion. She quickly ran up the front of the building and when she approached Xion she launched a spinning kick to his face.

"Uriko, NO!", Alice shouted.

The kick was easily blocked. Xion grabbed the girl's shirt and tossed her through the air. Uriko flew over the street and crashed through a window on the other side.

Alice rushed to her aid. She quickly changed into beast form and jumped into the broken window.

Long appeared behind Xion, "You will leave them alone".

Xion turned around, "What's wrong? Are you looking for a fight?"

The master prepared to fight, "I can't allow you to exist anymore".

"Is that a threat old man?", Xion asked casually.

Long assumed his fighting stance. "I believed that you could have been an ally. Now, I believe that I was wrong", Long said, somewhat regretful

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It's human to make mistakes", Xion said sarcastically.

"You are correct. For once", Long told his opponent. Xion sent a roundhouse kick to Long. It was blocked with the master's left arm. After blocking, Long delivered a kick to Xion's torso.

The Unborn backed away. "I suppose that I'm underestimating you", Xion said. Then both he and Long dove into a furious battle.

Back on the street, the brothers stood opposite to each other. Yugo sighed, "So this is it..."

Kenji tightened his fists, "Your end...IS NOW!".

Kenji lunged at Yugo. They each met blow for blow the other's attacks. Kenji caught Yugo off guard and landed a vicious punch to his stomach. Yugo, frustrated, recieved a burst of energy. With his left hand he grabbed Kenji's scarf and threw him against the wall. Still holding onto Kenji, Yugo punched him repetedly across the face with his right hand. Kenji roundhoused Yugo in the jaw and escaped the beating.

The ninja looked around for a place to fight that would benifit his abilities. He noticed a warehouse to his left. Kenji did a series of backflips and then struck at the lock on the warehouse door. He then set his sights back to his enemy.

Yugo came running toward Kenji. He tackled the boy and pinned him to the ground. Kenji broke free and rolled, avoiding a dropping heel from Yugo. The ninja jumped backwards and landed about halfway up an steel staircase. Yugo rushed to the bottom of the stairs. He checked around and then proceeded up the stairs. Then locked into a fury that consisted of a series of attacks, each one was followed by a block. Kenji flipped again and landed on the cat-walk.

Kenji gritted his teeth, "This will be your final resting place".

Yugo made his way up the stairs and onto the cat-walk. Upon looking up ahead and below Kenji, he noticed a giant pool of a glowing red-orange liquid. Kenji's eyes had never looked more evil than now. The lighting from the pool below them made the boy's eyes glow with more hate than ever.

"I wish you wouldn't do this Kenji...", Yugo told his old friend. "Uriko loves you, Kenji! I love you! You're like a brother to me! Just stop! You don't have to do this!"

"This is how it must end!", Kenji shouted. "I'm going to kill you!", Kenji shouted. "YOU WILL DIE!"

Kenji jumped up onto the railing and ran to Yugo. He then jumped off of the railing and kicked his oponent in the head. Yugo grabbed the rail to prevent from falling into the pool below. Kenji delivered several punches to Yugo's head and finished with a knee to his stomach. The ninja threw his enemy off of the cat-walk. Yugo grabbed the bottom of the cat-walk and flipped up back onto it. His eyes met with Kenji's.

Kenji grabbed Yugo's throat and Yugo did the same to Kenji. Losing air, Kenji threw Yugo against the railing. The fighters began a struggle to remain on the cat-walk. The amount of pressure being applied to the railing caused it to break. Kenji fell, but grabbed the broken railing. Yugo grabbed onto the cat-walk and pulled himself up. Kenji dangled above the chemical pool. Even in the face of death Kenji still kept his eyes on Yugo. He looked at him with such a hate that he didn't even seem to be the same person anymore. Yugo extended his hand to Kenji, "Take my hand!".

"NO!", Kenji screamed, "I don't need your aid!".

"Kenji, you're my brother! I love you! Just take my hand!", Yugo pleaded.

"Never! We are brothers no more!", Kenji panted, "I HATE YOU!"

The bolts that held the railing on began to bust. Kenji's hateful face left him. He was now filled with fear.

Yugo yelled to Kenji, "Grab my hand! Now!".

The railing broke and Kenji fell into the pool of chemicals. Kenji emerged from the pool and was choking on the liquid.

Ignoring the chemicals, Yugo dove into the pool to save his brother. Yugo kept his eyes closed under the chemicals. He felt around and then grabbed Kenji by the waist Yugo swam to the top and pulled himself and Kenji out of the pool of chemicals.

Yugo laid his friend down on the flooring around the chemical pool. Kenji was not breathing. Yugo began to give Kenji CPR. He forced air into Kenji's lungs and then pushed against his chest. Kenji threw up the chemical liquid and began breathing. He remained unconcious.

Yugo filled with joy, "Kenji!". His eyes filled with tears. He didn't know if it was from the moment or if it was from the chemicals, but he didn't care. He no longer had to fight his brother. Yugo stood up and threw Kenji over his shoulders and walked out of the warehouse.

End of Chapter

Next Chapter: The End


End file.
